shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiga Zennosuke
Introduction Raiga is currently a Pre School Teacher/Pirate who travels the world aimlessly. While at Arabasta, he finds the Daybreak Pirates and mockingly challenges Edmund to a duel, to which he loses rather easily. Since then, he has been training Edmund and the other pirates to become stronger, as well as helping them occassionally. He currently wields the Mythical Zoan Class Devil Fruit, Hito Hito no Mi, Model:Yōkai and was once known as the Snow Fox while he was a Pirate Captain, and has been in hiding for many years before the battle at Marineford. Appearance Raiga, despite being in his late twenties, has a youthful charming appearance of a man reaching his twenties. He has noticeably dark skin and rather sharp facial features and 'alluring' amber eyes and when angered, are described to be as 'powerful as the sun.' He has purely black hair, which is rather long and is tied in a ponytail, however, his hair surprisingly sticks out of the back of his head instead of falling down as well as being rather wavy. His most common attire is that of a green kimono with lighter green and black stripes, under this he wears a standard brown shikahusho, and hakama. Alongside this, he is usually seen with a white cloth draped over his shoulders and zori. When teaching, his attire is more form fitting, despite remaining the same, he keeps the kimono more formal. He is described by many women as highly attractive, and many are unaware of his actual age until he tells them. Many describe his facial expression as a childish smile with a surge of youth. When using his devil fruit powers his appearance changes considerably, the most prominent change being his hair. While one half becomes white, the other stays black, and now has rather light brown eyes, almost having a gold color. He is also seen to have a wolf over his shoulder, who seemingly lies there like an inanimate corpse. His attire also changes to a red cloak over a black kimono with zori. He is also seen with some black tattoo like markings underneath his eyes and on his hair. Whilst his Devil Fruit Powers are fully utilised, his appearance changes into a completely white wolf, which has atleast nine large tails, as well as the wolf being rather large in itself. He has rather piercing red eyes, and usually has a rainbow like aura surrounding him. Rai's Full Powered Devil Fruit.jpg|Full Devil Fruit Mode Rai Devil Fruit full.jpg|Partial Devil Fruit Mode, Full Devil Fruit Mode, Raiga.jpg|Partial Devil Fruit Mode, Close Up Personality Raiga is commonly depicted as an aloof and subtle individual, who is commonly seen with a rather harmless smile that is rather alluring and can cause confusion among even the most intellectual of individuals. His calm, polite tone contrasts with his rather intimidating words used, and he even declares important information in such a way that it seems as if there's nothing to worry about. As a teacher, he is rather caring, and has a large liking towards children, especially ones in their first schooling years and is constantly seen to be genuinely caring for them. He is also quite provocative, easily using his words to raise a challenge towards Edmund in a polite and rather unusual way which caused the latter to think he was mocking him, something he was greatly offended by despite Raiga's intention being rather opposite. In battle he can be seen as rather uncaring and is usually seen to belittle his own capabilities, which when shown cause the opponent to think he is mocking them, despite his true intentions being to quickly end any confrontation. However, he seems to have a certain amount of craving for battle, mainly against stronger opponents as he wishes to redeem his former glory amongst individuals that he deems worthy. Despite all this, he willingly trains the Daybreak Pirates enough to be able to survive in the Grand Line with much more ease than they could before, however any ulterior motive that he had is still unclear. Abilities and Powers History Relationships Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Ash9876 Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User